It is well known in the art to package tissues in a container which allows for easy dispensing thereof one at a time. These tissues are typically single use, and are in a state to be discarded relatively soon after dispensing. Therefore, such containers are often kept at locations, such as a lavatory or kitchen area, which offer adequate means for disposal of a used tissue. However, it is often advantageous to provide tissues in locations which are not typically equipped with disposal means, such as in a den or study. A user of a tissue must therefore retain the used tissue (or tissues) until such time that a disposal means is convenient, or make a special trip to discard it.
An example of a tissue box fitted with an auxiliary compartment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,302 directed a tissue box with a disposal compartment including a conventional compartment for the holding and dispensing of new tissues, and a second compartment for the disposal of used tissue which folds out from a side of the new tissue compartment. The used tissue disposal compartment is integrally attached to the new tissue dispensing compartment, having a common sidewall therewith, and may be arranged in a folded position against the common sidewall when not in use, or in an extender position for receiving used tissue. Two foldable sidewalls unfold into the extended position, with the fourth sidewall being attached to the outer edge of the two folding sidewalls. A bottom wall is foldingly attached at the lower end of the common sidewall so that when bent up, into the folded position, it lies against the common sidewall, while in the extended position it rotates down to form the bottom of the used tissue compartment. The bottom wall may be attached to the lower end of the fourth sidewall by a tab extending from the bottom wall and a tub opening in the lower portion of that lower sidewall. Attachment of one or more narrow strips of flexible material between the two foldable sidewalls at their lower edges provides support for the bottom wall and also holds the foldable walls from bowing outwards. The tissue box with disposal compartment may be formed from a single paperboard blank.